I Never Knew
by Cellie
Summary: Finished! What if James stumbled three years into the future, where he is the wanted prisoner of Azkaban, Remus is dead, and Lily's engaged--endangering the possibility of Harry ever existing? (Prequel to PoI & Dewdrops, read this first)
1. Chapter One - Hair and Girls

Chapter One  
Hair and Girls  
  
James Potter was not a happy teenager. His gray dress robes just would not fit right, his hair wouldn't lie flat, and his emotions were bothering him like Snape with his trick bludgers. There was this slight problem haunting over him, that had actually been haunting him all week. He had feelings for Lily Evans. Head girl, rival prankster, and just plain annoying Lily Evans. Ever since that first year when he and Sirius had so innocently' sprinkled Jumping Bean Jelly' on her seat at the Gryffindor table, causing her to jump around like a crazed maniac shouting off the names of random Bertie Botts flavors (great prank, a wonder why they had never used it again), they had hated each other. And now James realized, he had to face the music. He was falling hard for Lily Evans, faster than Sirius diving for the snitch. And unfortunately, the Seventh year Graduation Ball was tonight. Lily would be going. James would see her. And this made for a very grumbling wizard.  
  
Sirius exited the bathroom, only t0 find that poor James was wrestling with his hair once more, yelling at it with a number of rather.... inappropriate curses. He suddenly yelled out the Killing Curse with such fury at his hair, that Sirius was surprised that it didn't fall straight off his head, just from the power of his voice. Remus poked his head out of his four poster, snuffling.  
  
... Sirius, did James just try to murder someone, or am I delirious? Remus had been feeling naturally under the weather for a time now, which made for a horrid turn seeing as he quite wanted to attend the ball. (A certain Melody Greevs would be there, and although Moony'd never admit it, he was a bit brighter than usual whenever the Gryffindor was around.) Sirius chuckled, and pointed to his own floppy mop of hair.  
  
Remus smothered a laugh, and got out of bed, heading over towards James.  
  
James, my friend, you're going about it the wrong way. _Silencio!_ Remus raised his wand at his friend's hair, which fell quite flat. James looked in the mirror, astounded.  
  
How the... What the.. He sputtered, turning around in dazed circles. Remus just smiled. However, James' joy was short-lived, as it popped up in its usual messy fashion after a few more seconds. James sulked. Sirius guffawed. Remus rolled his eyes and went back to charming Sirius' dress robes for him. Sirius walked over to James, bringing a brush.  
  
You know, one of these might help. James shook his head.  
  
Broken three already. Might as well face it. My hair is hopeless. He sighed, and plopped himself onto a stool. Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
Erm, James, correct me if I'm wrong, but I never seem to remember you being Miss Drama Queen' about your looks before. Would a certain girl be the source of my animal friend's worries? James glared at Sirius, which made him smile.  
  
Ooo, let me guess. Donna Davies? James gagged.  
  
Crystal Fletcher? He raised an eyebrow.   
  
Fletcher's sister? I'd rather Voldemort kill me ten times over. Sirius shrugged.  
  
She ain't that bad looking. A couple warts, couple blobs.. James rolled his eyes.  
  
Alright, enough about Crystal. Uhm.. Nancy Blikhim?  
  
  
  
Gwen Shepard?  
  
  
  
Amy DeSamis. Chasille Firgen. Jesebel Beekman. Amy Weasley. Professor McGonnagal.  
  
No, no, no, no, and you're perverted. Sirius shrugged.  
  
'Twas worth a shot.. but that only leaves... but no, that one.. James, you DON'T. James swallowed slightly.  
  
Don't what?  
  
You don't... Snape, James, such BAD taste! By now Sirius was close to rolling around on the floor with laughter--before being stopped by a glaring James.  
  
Your honor, I rest my case. May Sirius Black here no longer question matters not of his concern. Sirius grumbled.   
  
Alright, no more stupid guesses. But.. James, that only seriously leaves Lily. And you and her... He stopped, however, apon seeing his friend's face.  
  
You and Lily?? All right, Prongs! You two, great idea. James sighed.  
  
Yeah, but what about Lily? I highly doubt she has feelings for me. It's impossible.   
  
Prongs, nothing's impossible. Slightly out of reach, maybe, but not impossible. Relax, go out there, and have a fun time.   
  
Oi, Sirius! Your dress robes are done. Sirius stood up and walked over to Remus, who handed him his black dress robes, now fully charmed to look like the night sky. He put them on, and left, with a shout of seeing the star struck lover on the dance floor later. James raised an eyebrow, and continued to work with his hair.   
  
Thirty minutes later, and still no luck. He went out into the main section of the dorms and muttered something about finding Peter's trunk, how he always had some sort of hair flattener. He passed Remus, now sleeping, and stopped at Peter's trunk. A small Alohomora' got the lock to spring open, and James started digging through the boy's carefully packed stuff until he found a small can of nameless spray. He took it out, and sprayed three squirts of silvery stuff into his hair, and to his great pleasure, it laid flat. Imagine his surprise when seconds later, everything went black.  



	2. Chapter Two - Operation Hell

Chapter Two  
Operation Hell  
  
Hey, what happened, buddy? Apperated a bit off your mark? James blinked, his blue eyes seeing fuzz and blur. A blurry thing reached down to help him up, and James faintly felt his glasses, broken in two, on his chest. The blurry mess suddenly stopped short, and picked James' glasses off of his chest.  
  
What in the... kid, I really don't think you should be Apperating while you're still in Hogwarts... never the matter you can't ACTUALLY Apperate there. He handed James the two broken pieces and James grabbed them, slipping them on--only to come in focus apon his best friend, Sirius, who was growing... a beard?   
  
.. Sirius? The man blinked, then his green eyes widened in horror.  
  
... What in Godric's name.. James? How the hell did you get out of Azkaban? James raised an eyebrow.  
  
Azkaban? Uhm, Sirius, I think you bumped your head a bit too hard. Your name is Sirius. You live in Dorm Seven at Hogwarts. Today is May the 31st. We graduate in two--   
  
James, do you think I'm an idiot? We GRADUATED three years ago. Well, you actually didn't graduate. After murdering Remus the night of the ball, did you really think you'd graduate? Honestly, you worthless, driveling, scum, you should be goddamned ashamed. Sirius interrupted.   
  
James was stunned. He said absolutely nothing, for fear that the next thing out of his mouth would be a sob or a yell. This was all a big joke, he tried to reassure himself. Just a joke. Remus was hiding behind this recreation of Hogsmeade, and he'd jump out and congratulate Sirius on thoroughly spooking James. But the look on Sirius' face said nothing of a joke, and James had known his friend long enough to know that Sirius couldn't hold a straight face that long. James finally spoke, so quiet Sirius could barely hear him.  
  
I didn't do it, Sirius. I'd--I--I'd die before hurting Remus, you know that. Sirius looked into his friend's eyes, and he scoffed.  
  
Let's see your arm, then. James blinked, but did as he was told, pulling up his right sleeve. Sirius raised an eyebrow as James' skin was clear and smooth.   
  
The other one. James raised the other one, which mirrored his right. Sirius narrowed his eyes.  
  
Some kind of trick, then? All right, where's it got to? James shook his head.  
  
Where's WHAT got to? First you accuse me of murdering one of my closest friends, and now you strip search me? Dammit, Sirius, what's the matter? Sirius blinked.  
  
How old are you, James? James raised an eyebrow.  
  
You know that Siri--  
  
How old.  
  
18. I turned it three days ago.  
  
Where do you live.  
  
At the current moment I take my residence in Dorm Seven of the Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The rest of the year I live at 1652 Precent Drive, in Hogshead.   
  
What were you doing before you came here?  
  
Getting ready for the Graduation Ball. You had just walked out the door, and I went to look in Peter's trunk for some flattening spray for my hair, which somehow brought me to this prank you've all set up. Sirius' eyes softened slightly.  
  
Well, you certainly look like the old James I used to know, though this is no prank. Sirius helped James up from the wall he was slumped against, which, James noted, was the alley wall of Honeydukes. James turned to Sirius, blinking at the fact that his friend was a good few inches taller than him now.  
  
.... Re.. he's...Sirius, he's not. Sirius nodded, grimly.  
  
James, three years have passed since the night you supposedly killed... him. But... if it wasn't you, who was it? And how the hell did you get zapped three years into the future, although it would explain where you had gotten to.. Due to the whole space/time thing, but how did they convict you, if you were here? Minister Crouch just sent you away without a trial, without a public appearance, nothing.. It was only Peter that supposedly saw you... Sirius trailed off.  
  
James nodded slightly, glancing around the deserted alleyway. Sirius caught his eye, and nodded.  
  
We should probably get you inside.. Shrieking Shack's closest. You can still transform, right? James nodded, not bothering to point out that where he came from, he had transformed only a week ago. Sirius transformed with some diffiuclty, cringing, and padded down the cobblestone alley towards the forest, with James following, now as a stag.  
  
_Meanwhile, back in the past..._  
  
Peter gulped as he made up some half-lame excuse to Mona Xanavo, a Ravenclaw and his date, about going to the bathroom. He waved goodbye, and headed towards the exit when he was blocked by Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Peter, he says it is to happen tonight. Your initiation. You just have to relax, and get it over with. It's really not that hard your first time, you've practiced, right? Peter nodded, remembering the chickens that he had carelessly forgotten to put away, and how James and Sirius looked when they had found them in the common room. Peter subconciously rubbed his right arm, still feeling the slight stinging of that night, a week ago. Lucius smiled, his yellow teeth shining dimly in the light.  
  
Go now, Peter, it will all be over soon. Peter nodded. Just kill the wolf, that was all he had to do. Just kill the big, bad wolf that had befriended him the first day of school. Just kill him. Just kill. Malfoy moved out of his way, and Peter exited through the grand hall doors.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, it will be longer next time, I promise. These are just the building the plot' chapters, so expect to see longer ones soon. If you review, I will praise you and thank you and review your stories, so it's all good..


	3. Chapter Three - Denial

A/N: I hath realized that there's no disclaimer. Just to make everything crystal, it's not, was never, and will never be mine! The only thing I claim is the time it took me to write this stuff.  
  
Notes:  
  
Thistlemeg: I couldn't resist...  
Fireblaze: Unfortunately, L/J fluff will be out of the way for a bit, seeing as how if Lily were to see James currently, her first instinct would most likely be to gut him like a fish for what he did' to Remus. If I didn't know for sure that James didn't do it (I am writing it, after all), I'd be close to gutting him myself. :p  
  
Enjoy Chapter three!  
  
-Celeste  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
Denial  
  
As James and Sirius entered the Shrieking Shack, James marveled at how little the place had changed in three years. A lot more cobwebs, but the scratchings in the floor and the broken remains of the chairs and table still were there, as James remembered them from only a week ago. He transformed back, watching Sirius do the same, and then proceeded to sit on the stub of the table, Sirius choosing to sit on a beam. The two young men stared at each other for awhile, before Sirius finally spoke.  
  
So... James.... Sirius started, but cut himself off. James sighed.  
  
Well, for starters, since I didn't use a spell, a Time Turner, or a chant to get myself in the future, just a can of spray, have any ideas to get me back? If I can get back in time I may be able to stop whoever killed.... Remus. Sirius nodded, a slight spark going back into his eyes.  
  
And... and this future would be changed. Remus'd be alive. You wouldn't be a convict or one of You-Know-Who's followers. James nodded.  
  
Yes, yes, yes, and who exactly is You-Know-Who? Sirius raised his eyebrows, and then settled them.  
  
Oh, yes, I keep forgetting you've been absent for three years, James. I might as well give you a short history lesson, though I'm not promising anything about being entertaining. James laughed.  
  
Anything's better than Binns, Sirius. Sirius laughed after a few seconds.  
  
Aye, Binns. He's still teaching, believe it or not. Scariest thing is that Yeuvertes left, and--get this--SNAPE replaced him! James blinked, stunned.  
  
.. Sna--SNAPE?! That git, a potions teacher? Sirius nodded, still laughing.  
  
McGonnagal's only gotten older and stricter, Nix retired and someone named Filtch is taking over with his cat, and Dumbledore's still headmaster. James grinned.  
  
Dumbledore! Hey, he might be able to find some way out of this mess for me.. Sirius nodded slightly before continuing.  
  
Well, to start at the beginning, after whomever got... him and blamed it on you, Peter found out and brought it to Nix, who promptly sealed off the common room and brought' you out of the castle to Minster Crouch--  
  
Crouch's a MINISTER? That old fart? Sirius shook his head.  
  
No, his son, the one that was three or four years ahead of us in Slytherin, the one who cursed your hair off when you dropped a dung bomb on his books. James absentmindedly ran his fingers through his now straight hair, remembering that incident all too well--and also the way Lily laughed so heartily at it.   
  
Well, anyways, you were sent' to Azkaban, and Lily, Melody, myself, and dear old Wormtail graduated. Poor Mel was in tears, and Lily was as red as her hair. I was surprised she was able to give the Head Boy/Head Girl speech. Then we graduated, and went off to go lead our own seperate lives. I became an Auror, Peter disappeared, and Melody chose to go live in the muggle world.  
  
She didn't. Sirius shook his head.  
  
Aye, she did. James frowned.  
  
Tell me, how's Lily? Sirius rearranged the folds of his robes, nervously.  
  
Oh, yeah, and I was invited to play Quidditch for England. James glared into Sirius' eyes.  
  
Sirius, how's Lily? He looked down into his dark blue robes.  
  
Sirius, my friend--she's--I mean--Lily's--she's not--she's not dead, is she? Sirius shook his head.  
  
No, James, she isn't dead.  
  
Then what's wrong? Sirius sighed.  
  
You asked earlier about You-Know-Who? That's what... Sirius shuddered invoulantairily, _Voldemort_'s called now. He rose up in the last couple of years to become a powerful wizard stronger even than Grisewald himself. Lily... well, she's... James glanced into his friend's eyes.  
  
She's not a follower?  
  
A Death Eater? No. As a matter of fact, you were pronounced a Death Eater yourself, when you were arrested. Said Remus was your initiation. That's what I was doing, looking for a mark on your arm. All Death Eaters have the mark of You-Know-Who on their arm, a serpent coming out of a skull.  
  
But I'm not-- Sirius nodded.  
  
Course you're not. That's mainly why I believed you, because of the lack of the Dark Mark. However, I highly doubt that Crouch would believe any of that, so unfortunately, until I get you back into the past, James, we'll have to disguise you. But first.. He sighed.   
  
You asked what Lily did and how she was. Lily... James, Lily's part of Dumbledore's Pheonix Order, a secret rebel task force dedicated to vanquishing Voldemort once and for all. She.. James, she swore that if she ever saw you again, she'd kill first, ask questions later.  
  
I need to see her.   
  
  
  
I can make her understand, Sirius. I have to. I love her. Sirius started to interrupt.  
  
Well, there is one oth--  
  
Sirius.. Padfoot.. call her. Sirius shrugged, and closed his eyes, trying to Summon Lily. Seconds later, a young woman with long red hair, curled at the ends and flipped into a ponytail with deep green eyes Apperated.  
  
Sirius, what is it? I was in the middle of a very import-- She turned, and saw James, still in his disheaveled Hogwarts robes and broken glasses.  
  
J.. j.... Lily, it's..  
  
James Potter.  



	4. Chapter Four - Lily

Chapter Four  
Lily  
  
  
Lily, James noted, was even more stunningly pretty than she was in school. However, he wasn't allowed to dwell on that for more than a second, seeing as how she lunged at the young man milliseconds after seeing him, wand out. She got him to the floor, and pointed her wand at him.  
  
Potter, you disgust me. Completely and utterly. I can't believe you tried to talk to Sirius— Sirius tried to lightly pat Lily on the arm.   
  
Uh, Lil—  
  
Not now, Sirius.. Now, Potter, you're going to be sorry you ever were—  
  
  
  
Sirius, not NOW. As I was saying, you're going to be sorry you ever were friends with them. _Avada_—   
  
She narrowed her eyes and looked away from James, who looked stunned and scared wet-your-robes silly.   
  
Sirius pointed at James, who did his best to look innocent.  
  
Look at his robes, Lily. Look at his hair. Look at his arms. Lily's green eyes flicked back to James, with hatred, as she looked once more with disgust. However, that melted slightly when she saw the getup James was wearing.  
  
Sirius.. That is not James Potter.  
  
Course it is. Maybe not the James Potter we knew, but he's still James.  
  
But, Sirius.. he doesn't... he doesn't..  
  
I don't have the Dark Mark? James supplied. Begrudgingly, Lily looked into James' eyes.   
  
Yes, Potter. But that doesn't make sense. Because if you're really James Potter, and James Potter was found with the Mark on his arm... Sirius slowly helped Lily drop her wand from James' throat.   
  
Lil, this is James Potter, age eighteen. Not twenty-one. Eighteen. Lily blinked in surprise.   
  
B-But that-that isn't possible! He'd need a Time Turner, or some sort of travel device.. James looked at Lily.   
  
Um, Lily? Lily glared over.  
  
Potter, let me make this crystal. You may be younger, but you still killed Remus, no matter your age. Sirius sighed.  
  
Lily, did McGonnagal ever talk about Timekeys? Lily nodded.  
  
Yeah, she said they worked similarly to a Portkey, except they were used to alter the future. But they were banned, weren't they? James nodded.  
  
Yeah, they were. I had that class two days— Lily glared at James.  
  
Shut up. Sirius looked from Lily to James, and back to Lily.  
  
Lily, James stumbled upon a Timekey in Peter's trunk. James raised his eyebrows.  
  
I did? Sirius elbowed him. Ow--Oh, yeah, I did. It was some sort of spray for hair, I was hoping to flatten it out. Lily nodded slightly.  
  
Well, that certainly worked.  
  
Yeah, well it also brought me here. Sirius turned to Lily.  
  
Evans, the Timekey brought him three years into the future. Exactly three years into the future. Lily's eyebrows shot up.  
  
You mean... But that would mean.. Sirius nodded. Lily looked back and forth, and suddenly narrowed her eyes.  
  
What did you do to him? Brainwashed him, Potter? Is that what you murderers like to do? Well, I'm through. James, stared into those green eyes again as she brought her want to his chest. He bore his blue eyes into her green ones, and she blinked several times.  
  
Lily, look. I didn't kill Remus. He was like a brother to me, why would I? Look at my eyes. You tell me what happened. Lily looked, and for a second, her expression softened. However, her face was back in seconds.   
  
I don't believe you. However, her hands were much shakier, and her eyes did not look quite as cold.  
  
James smiled slightly.  
  
Lily glared.  
  
Potter, don't take the words out of my mouth.   
  
You can't do it, can you?  
  
I can, and I will. But her face said otherwise. James lifted his hand and took her right wrist in which she held her wand, pushing it back so that it dropped to her side, useless.   
  
Lily, I didn't do it, I swear. Lily shut her eyes, on the verge of tears.  
  
I-I don't believe... He took his calloused left hand and touched her cheek.   
  
Lily, you know I wouldn't.. Lily's voice was beginning to shake a lot, her expression hurt.  
  
James leaned in, noticing that even though she was now older than him, he still was a few inches taller. In one swift movement, Lily dropped her wand, and embraced him.  
  
James, oh, James, I didn't want to believe it.. But there were no other suspects, James, and... and... He held Lily, and smiled slightly. She looked up into his eyes, and smiled.  
  
James, forgive me... it's just.. I thought it was yo— But he didn't let her finish, swooping her into a kiss. Sirius looked away, politely, but at the same time, there was a great sadness in his friend's eyes.   
  
James pulled away after awhile, to find that Lily was crying. James helped her to a rafter and sat down next to her.  
  
Lily, Lil, what's wrong? She hugged James, tears falling down her face.  
  
James, I'm... I really don't know how to tell you this. James smiled slightly.  
  
Hey, it's alright, you can tell me anything, Lily.. Lily snuffled and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
James, I'm engaged.  
  
  
A/N: Fairly short chapter, for the main reason that I spent so much time on HP and the Mother's Curse. However, I am keeping to my deadline, so haha! ^_^  
  
Fireblaze - There, I put in a tiny bit o' fluff fer you.. :p  
Ramz - You're confused? : Don't worry, you're meant to be at first..  
Snowdiamond - But they're so fun to write.. :


	5. Chapter Five - Wormtail's Mistake

Disclaimer: Not MINE!  
  
A/N: Wow, people are actually reviewing! This almost makes me want to spew out chapters faster.. Almost.. ^_^  
  
Chapter Five   
Wormtail's Mistake  
  
  
You're.. you're... James looked from Sirius to Lily. Sirius shook his head.  
  
Even if I thought you to be a murderer, I wouldn't have gone after Lily. Arabella would have fwapped me so hard what's left of my brain structure would've fallen out, Sirius joked. However, James could tell his friend was putting up a rather feigned and pitiful humor attempt.   
  
Then.. if not you.. It wasn't Peter, was it? Lily shook her head, biting her lip.  
  
James, it's not anyone you'd think of... We didn't know him very well, and, um, before I found out about Remus, the night of the dance... Well, I never thought the great James Potter to know of my feelings—  
  
.. Fee—Feelings? Lily smiled sadly.  
  
Yes.. Well, I didn't think you'd care at all, James, so I.. sort of.. I went with him. He was a great dancer, and although he was never a substitute for you.. Needless to say, when I found out about R.. Rem.. you know, I beat myself up for even looking at you. And... well, he was there for me— James couldn't take it any longer, and interrupted.  
  
  
  
It's whom, James.. Lily answered, avoiding the question.  
  
You know what I mean. Whom? Lily sighed, and looked into his eyes sheepishly.  
  
  
  
James gaped.  
  
James, he's not really that bad, you know. He's already become a professor at Hog...  
  
However, Lily's voice drowned out as James felt all the color go out of his face in one fell swoop. He faintly felt himself fall backwards, and his head hit a shard of the table before collapsing into darkness.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Peter snuck out of the Great Hall, and up the stairs, the Wolvesbane potion clutched in his hand. Severus had made it, assuring him that Remus would be struck down quickly and efficiently (Peter was still having trouble with the Avada Kedavra curse, so he couldn't use that), but Peter, not trusting a silly potion, had an athame stuck in the belt loop of his trousers under the tan dress robes he wore.   
  
_Better you go quickly, my old friend. I still have some decency left in me, after all. Then I'll plant the spray in Sirius's trunk, and that'll be that. When they discover the time warping spray, they'll think he was going to use it to escape going to Azkaban. _Peter bit his lower lip, chewing on it. He opened the door to the boys 7th year dormitory and snuck over to Remus's bed, the boy's slight snores being heard by the rat. As Pettigrew got his nerve up to part the curtains and do the job, he got the idea that most likely Dumbledore had some sort of system rigged up to tell if a student died on Hogwarts grounds, and that Peter wouldn't have much time to run. So he decided to go and retrieve the spray. He walked over to the trunk area—and blinked widely as he discovered that his trunk had been opened, and its contents spewed about. He dug though the piles, beady eyes opened to their maximum. But the spray had vanished. Peter flipped around, only to hear a large growl coming from the chamber. Right about then, Peter's fear factor rose. Because everything was about to go wrong. And Remus was changing. ... Two weeks early.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Sirius frowned as he saw James' horrified expression.   
  
_I hope he doesn't plan to fall off the beam, like I di—_  
  
He grimaced as James went back like a lead keg. Lily stopped her spiel and sighed, a tear dripping down her face.  
  
James, why did you have to be innocent? She cried, letting herself sink to the floor. Sirius sighed, knowing that however much Lily wanted him to be innocent, she wanted to live out her life as well. Throwing James Potter, Lily's crush and admiree, into her stable, engaged life complicated things a bit.   
  
_If only Lil had stayed the way she used to be, then maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing._ But Sirius knew even as that thought came to his head, it wasn't Lily that made herself change. It was Sirius.  
  
**********************************  
  
_It was three months after Lily and Sirius graduated, both getting high level Auror jobs within the ministry to battle You-Know-Who strategically. Peter had disappeared shortly after reporting Remus's death, Sirius thought that the Death Eaters had gotten to him, but Lily had frowned at that, not telling him her theory.   
  
Lily was again working late at the office, not on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's file, but James's. Sirius had never seen her that motivated, and she was always a nut about school.   
  
She was flipping through some papers absent-mindedly, narrowing her eyes at a couple of the sentences and tapping her wand to the paper to highlight the sentences for later viewing. Lily was interrupted by Sirius, who had just walked in. She had tried to cover up her work, but he was quicker, grabbing a sheet from her desk and reading the highlighted sentences.   
  
_James Potter was never actually found with a murder weapon... How is it that Mister Potter has never been seen again.. Was he framed?'_ Honestly, Lily, that's the biggest load of— Sirius was interrupted by Lily.  
  
Load of what? If I remember correctly, Mister Black, Potter was your best friend—  
  
Emphasis on _was_, Lil. He killed—no, he murdered Remus with his bare hands! Lily glared at him.  
  
And how do you know that, Sirius? Seen the supposed murder weapon'?   
  
W-we-Well, n-no.. He stuttered, trying to think of a good response. Lily smirked.  
  
That's because there never WAS any! His wand was clean, Sirius—  
  
It was clean only because Death Eaters taking the trial aren't allowed to use Unforgivables, you know that. We got that info out of Nott—  
  
Who ALSO said that he knew nothing of Potter being Remus's murderer. Actually, if I remember correctly, he seemed to think it was Peter. Sirius bristled.   
  
Look, Peter may have been a bit stupid, but he was damn sure loyal to us._  
_He would've NEVER laid a paw on Rem— Lily raised her eyes.  
  
Even for the Trial? Sirius growled.  
  
Excuse me, Lily, but PETER is not on trial here! We're talking about your good little crush, Lily looked down at the floor, She sighed.  
  
He wasn't my crush. Sirius snorted.  
  
Yeah, and the sun revolves around the Earth. Lily glared at Sirius once more, raising her gaze.  
  
It's none of your business, anyways, Sirius. Besides, I'm perfectly happy dating Frank— Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
Longbottom? I'm sorry, bookie, but that kid isn't meant for you. I'd much rather you go out with Snape than him. Lily looked him square in the eye, then, as if she hadn't heard a word he had said.  
  
Find it. Sirius looked confounded.  
  
  
  
The murder weapon. Then I'll close this.  
  
  
  
Why not.  
_  
*******************************  
  
Sirius had dutifully found the murder weapon (though by what means he couldn't remember) three weeks later, an athame with dried blood on the sides. Sirius had it analyzed, and sure enough, James's prints were on there. Now, knowing the truth, Sirius had wished he'd never made that bet with Lily.  
_  
_-------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Awright, I know I tend to be short with these chapters, but I'm a very busy lady, school and all. By the way, I know that Snape wasn't the most original idea, I actually was planning to use Frank Longbottom—until I realized the plot would go absolutely nowhere with him as Lily's fiancée.. Also, before you all go crazy because of what I put up above with Wolvesbane, I point out something: Snape is on the side of GOOD currently. Even if he hated Remus with all his heart, do you really think he'dve given Peter the right potion to kill him with? :p  
  
Q & A time..  
  
Thistlemeg - Who says I just won't leave things on this timeline? Harry isn't that important, is he? (*Grins evilly.* Of course Harry'll be born. But don't expect the timeline to reverse completely, or for everything to magically be well again. :p)  
  
Queenoftheworld - I can't promise anything except that James didn't kill Remus, and I will finish, come hell or highwater!  
  
Avada Kedavra - Great name! ^_^ I do believe that the plot will thicken quite notoriously over the next month... And I have no fathoms in my mind whatsoever of quitting this story, it's so fun to write!  
  
Tidmag - Well, of course time didn't go on in a normal fashion! I never really did understand how it could have.. Think about POA, technically they had already gone back before they had even thought about Pettigrew. My point is, that time would have to change somehow, after all, let's say you go fifty years into the future, where you supposedly have a child. How on earth would you have had the child if you were gone during those fifty years? Alright, my brain is warping with all this space/time stuff. I'll leave the rest of the pondering up to you.  
  
Jelli Bean - Yup, she's engaged. To whom, you'll find out in this chapter. Please don't hate me, he's not ALL that bad..  
  



	6. Chapter Six - Consequences

Chapter Six - Consequences  
  
Lily wiped the last of her tears and went over to James.  
  
James? James.. Sirius, knowing she'd get nowhere with that, walked over to his fallen friend.  
  
James stirred, and blinked.  
  
Ow, my head.. Oi, Sirius, you won't believe the dream I ha— James stopped, however, when he saw Lily and Sirius's worried faces.  
  
Oh, no. No no no. This is not happening. I was asleep. This is all a dream. I'm not a criminal. You're not engaged. You're not. Lily sighed.  
  
Look, James, it doesn't really matter. What you need to go is get back to your own time. We can't possibly have you stay in the future.  
  
Why not? He retorted, stubbornly.  
  
Honestly, James, do you really want to spend the rest of your life an outcast, a murderer for something you never did? James shrugged.  
  
At least I wouldn't have to live with the fact that you are MARRYING Snape. Hey, it doesn't matter what I do to change the future. So what if Remus lives if I go back? You're still going to marry that sniveling gi—   
  
Lily slapped James with the curse, and instantly a thin red line cut itself from the base of his eye to his chin. He touched his face with his right hand, and glared at Lily.  
  
What in—what was that for? Lily stared back.  
  
For being a stupid sniveling git yourself. Honestly, James, _So what if Remus lives_? That was downright horrible. And what you said... that isn't true.   
  
What isn't true?  
  
That.. Severus and I.. Oh, James, why do you have to be so stubborn? Lily sighed, and helped James up.  
  
James, Severus and I.. well.. She trailed off. Eager to change the subject, Sirius jumped in.  
  
Hey, back to the whole getting you back so you can save Remus and rewrite history idea and all.. First off, James? James broke his eye contact with Lily and looked up at his friend.  
  
  
  
Please tell me that you have the Timekey that was used to transport you here.   
  
All right, I have the Timekey, James said sarcastically. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
No, I mean seriously.  
  
Sirius Lee? Why would he have it? Sirius frowned, a sight not worth seeing twice. Sirius's frowns were scarier than dementors at eighteen, and at twenty-one it looked as if it could kill you on sight. James quickly relented.  
  
Er.. To tell you the truth, I think I actually do have it. He dug around in the pockets and rips of his cloak and found a small bottle of spray.  
  
Here, you go, Sirius. Sirius took the spray and experimented on things in the room—for instance, he sprayed a tiny bit onto the leg of an armchair which disappeared and reappeared (on James's head) minutes later. Sirius, however, didn't look satisfied.  
  
I can see how you got here, long squirts mean years, but how you're to get back.. well, the Timekey only goes forward, not backwards. Lily, who had been sitting on the edge of the bed, jumped up then.  
  
Hey, I've got something. Two pairs of eyes glanced her way.  
  
The Aurors Vault has dozens of confiscated things, a bunch of them time warping capable. I think we have a Time Turner in there, as well. Sirius looked thoughtful, and then grinned.  
  
You're right. I did remember seeing a Time Turner in the Vault. Lily, do you think you can get into the vault and take it? Sirius asked. Lily smiled.  
  
Of course, I'm me. She gave the men dazzling smirks, and grabbed her cloak, Apparating out. James rolled his eyes.  
  
Now THAT's the Lily I remember. Sirius chuckled, tossing the Timekey from one hand to the other. Suddenly, he dropped it. The can bounced   
on the floor a couple of times, rolling off to the side, and Sirius's face looked of pure horror.  
  
What? What is it? Sirius sat down, face sullen. James had never witnessed Sirius as a sullen person, frowns and mild pouts were all. It seemed, however, that Sirius's future self was in that mood quite often, for the lines and wrinkles on his face intensified, suggesting how he had gotten them in the first place.  
  
Sirius sighed. James, do you remember about what McGonagall said about Timekeys and Time Turners? James nodded.  
  
It was one of the few lessons we intensely listened to last—er, back in sixth year. I remember spouting off some snapping silly idea about making a Timekey myself—oh. His face fell.  
  
You mean you think that by changing history—  
  
You most likely will eliminate yourself. James gulped.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Lily Apparated into Diagon Alley, and passed by Quality Quidditch Supplies waving slightly to Fletcher, a fellow Auror and friend. She headed up into the ADADA (Aurors Defense Against the Dark Arts) building, through the scanning doors, and into the lobby. It was rather empty, seeing as most were on holiday, the summer months creeping in. Daisy Fletcher, Fletcher's sister, was manning the front desk, and said a curt hello to Lily as she passed towards the stairs.   
  
At the last moment, though, Lily turned towards the Auror safe, where all the dangerous devices captured Death Eaters used were confiscated. She identified herself with the tip of her wand touching the wall where the safe was hidden. A couple seconds later, the wall began to melt into a doorway. Lily waited until the door was fully formed before entering.   
  
She looked around the safe, which looked quite like a muggle safety deposit box, millions of drawers covering all four walls, and going up quite a bit. Lily looked around, until finding the Ns.  
  
Nabble, Nail, Nem, Nerris, Nillon, Nott... Here we go, Nott.. She reached up and pulled out his box, sifting through money, his wand, socks, and.. his Time Turner. She pulled it out of the box and slipped the chain it was on around her neck. Lily reached back to the hole, and had just finished slipping it back into it's spot when she heard a voice.  
  
Lily Amelia Evans, I thought you were going to meet me for lunch, not the other way around.. She spun around, the Turner under her robes, and came face to face with her fiancée.   
  
Severus Snape.   
  
  
  
A/N: And that ends Chapter Six. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I couldn't have kept going without your support. I do indeed have the last chapter written, and summaries for the rest, so I now have a basic plotline to follow and it's not all just random thoughts.. ^_^  
  
Tidmag - Oy, my head hurts too, and I'm the one who supposedly understands it.. -_- If you want to get a better understanding about the time factor, read Timekeys and Time Turners. Hopefully it'll help you enough so that you don't need asprin this chapter.. :P  
  
lizza - Yay! Internet filters are evil, aren't they? I'm glad you're going to tell your friends to read this, because after all, don't you write for people to read? (Awright, now I'm going to shut up because that last line was incredibly corny.)  
  
Aurora - That's good.. Everything should start coming together around chapters four, five, six, and seven..  
  
thistlemeg - Magically well? Are you kidding me? Then I'd have to roll over and die, because I wouldn't have any material for my seq—er, you didn't hear that.  
  
Moonrose - Heh.. You'll find out exactly how Remus dies in Chapter Eight or Nine.  
For the answer on why they think James did it, think of Sirius in the canon. It again comes down to that stupid little rat.. -.-;  
  
Pranksteress Lyra - *grin* Glad you liked it. What's going to happen next is.. well.. you just read it. :p I don't blame you, I tend to hate the little rat as well, but he's great to do evil plotlines on, eh? Snape and Lily is a bit old, I guess (as I think I stated before, I wanted to do Frank Longbottom, but I really couldn't think of a good plotline for him), but it's still fun to write.   
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven - Disbelief

A/N: Warning! Warning! Danger, L/J fans! Danger! Minor Severus abuse to Lily ahead! I like Snape, he's a good guy at heart, but I've been dying to write someone really evil, and Pettigrew's a poor excuse. So Snape fans, no flames, please. I know I'm making him horrible. But I really needed to for future plot points.  
  
Chapter Seven  
Disbelief  
  
Lily spun around, facing Snape, eyes wide. He, however, just chuckled.   
  
He-Hello, Severus. He grinned, and enveloped her in a hug and a passionate kiss—for his part, anyway. He stopped when Lily showed no signs of accepting or returning it. He pulled back, smiling sheepishly.  
  
What, is my flower a bit mad? Lily rolled her eyes, frowning.  
  
You know I don't like being called that, Severus. He smiled wickedly.  
  
But you're perfect for the name, Tiger Lily! After all, isn't that what your old_ friends_ call you? Lily blinked, staring at him strangely. A glint had gone into his eyes, not dissimilar to when he was planning revenge on James and the crew. She shrugged it off, and tried to get past him. When he blocked her, she let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
Severus, please! I have important work to do! He chuckled, his eyes glinting maliciously.  
  
Why, Tiger, do you need to lie? Covering up something? She shook her head.  
  
Severus, please! He, however, didn't listen to her cries and backed her up against the wall, slamming Lily's back into the the rows of drawers. She let out a cry, which he silenced with a violent kiss. She tried to move, but he held her fast, kissing her. She spit into his mouth, which made him back off. Lily flipped her wand up, ready to curse him.  
  
Who are you, and what have you done with Snape? He chuckled.  
  
Why, Lily, pet, why the formalities? Oh, yes, you seem to have discarded those. He slapped the wand from her palm, and Lily's eyes widened.  
  
Snape, whoever you are, what's going on? Snape leered.  
  
Miss Lily, where is your engagement ring? Lily glanced down at her ringless finger. James must have slipped it off accidentally when he kissed her. She narrowed her eyes, and shot back a reply.  
  
Severus, I do need showers, you know. I took it off so it wouldn't get rusty. He glared, and grabbed her arms, holding her within inches of his face.  
  
More lies, Lily? Well, here's some truth for you. Apparently Potter was seen in Hogsmeade. Accompanied by Black. You were also apparently Summoned by Black later this morning. And now I find you without your ring, your hair and robes a mess, and you're in HERE, of all places, near the P's! Lily Evans, I want you NOT to lie to me and tell me why in hell you're helping that convict! Lily blinked in disbelief, as Snape's warm breath blew into her face.  
  
Severus.. I have no idea what you're talking about. He backed off, for which Lily breathed a sigh of relief. However, that relief flew out the window as Snape slapped her.  
  
Lily, don't LIE to me, your GODDAMED FIANCÉE!! I WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH, DAMMIT! Lily held the side of her cheek, and yelled back.  
  
He's INNOCENT, SNAPE, HE'S INNOCENT! He was FRAME— However, she was interrupted by another slap. Snape narrowed his eyes at Lily, and pushed her against the wall, like a piece of rubbish.  
  
I knew you were too good to be true, Evans. You and your little gang were too good for any old Slytherin. He spit in her face.  
  
Get out of my face. Go back to your little convict. I daresay he'll find you most attractive. He slapped her again.  
  
Yes, run back to little Potter. Tell him the Ministry will be waiting for him. The Dementors have a kiss for him.. I daresay since you don't like mine, that they might for you too.. Lily refused to hear anymore, and Apparated back.  
  
The first thing Lily saw was James Potter. So she collapsed into him and broke down into tears.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
James was rather surprised when Lily showed up and clung onto him, tears splashing down onto his robes. Sirius, however, was more concerned with the fact that one of her sleeves had been pushed up, and dark, purple bruises were beginning to show, as well as a large handprint. Sirius pointed this out to James, who pulled Lily slightly back. She flinched, as if expecting a blow, but James just put his hand softly onto her cheek. She recoiled, however, at his touch, and James noticed that her cheek had been bruised badly as well. His eyes narrowed.  
  
Lily, who did this to you? Who? Lily said nothing, just latched her arms around him, whimpering. James held her there, for awhile, being careful not to hug her too tightly, for fear he'd hurt her. Lily, however, paid her friend none of the same courtesy, and James grimaced. If she pulled any tighter he'd be split in two. Lily, thankfully, seemed to get this message and loosened her grip. Slightly.   
  
James kissed the top of her head, and held her. Sirius, feeling just as angry, but rather useless, sat on the bedpost, waiting for his friend to stop her tears. Lily sniffed, and looked up at James, terrified.  
  
James.. James.. He didn't believe me, James, he didn't believe me. Knowing better than to question WHO didn't believe her, he just looked into her eyes. She frowned, and stepped away, pulling something out of her robes. A Time Turner.  
  
Take it, she croaked. Please, James, take it. And make sure you tell me. She kissed him, and handed him the Time Turner. Sirius frowned, and threw the Timekey towards James, who caught and pocketed it.  
  
Just in case. James nodded. He kissed Lily goodbye, and Sirius wrapped him in a hug.  
  
Take care of yourself, James. Sirius said, a small smile on his lips. I'll take care of Lily.  
  
James nodded, and slipped the Time Turner around his neck. He looked down, and clicked it back three years. The last thing he saw was his friends swirling into nothingness, before everything faded out.  
  
  
A/N: Only a couple more chapters to go, I think.. I am truly sorry, for both Snape fans and Lily fans. But I needed it for the plot.. *puppy face.*


	8. Chapter Eight - Murder

A/N: Awright, I know I'm horrible for not updating for the better part of a month... You can blame my lovely teachers all you like. Anyways, more graphic abuse of my favorite characters in this chapter, sorry..  
  
Chapter Eight  
Murder  
  
Peter flipped around, and saw Remus, half transformed, running at him, extended teeth bared. Peter flung the potion to the side, which smashed against the wall, and drew his athame. The wolf/Remus drew back slightly, and continued to transform. Peter stared at the very bright full moon in horror. It was a blue moon! Why had he forgotten?   
  
However, Peter didn't have much time to think about that, as the wolf jumped and pinned him down. Peter gulped, visibly, and as the werewolf went to his leg, he plunged in the athame. The wolf screeched, and started thrashing. Peter stabbed him again. And again. Until he could see the wolf's eyes rolling back into his head. He stopped, and moved out from under his friend.   
  
He had done it.  
  
I've actually done it, he whispered to himself in terror and glee. Suddenly, Remus began to change back to his human form involuntarily. When he had fully transformed back, however, Peter was horrified at the large stab wounds that littered the boy's stomach. Peter bit his lip, and quickly wiped off his fingerprints from the athame. He then stared at his bloody hands, and a small thought ran into his half functioning brain, telling him to go wash off his hands. He left the athame in Remus, and ran towards the bathroom.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
James dropped onto the floor of his dormitory. He got up and brushed his robes off, checking to make sure that the Time Turner was still intact—and froze. Light from the full moon streamed into the dorm, and Remus laid there, unmoving. James's eyes widened in horror, and he ran over to his fallen friend.  
  
Remus... Moony.. wake up! You can't die, Remus, you can't.. James was close to tears, as he looked at the numerous wounds on his friend's lifeless body.  
  
Who did this to you? Why? He looked up, and saw the moon, its haunting figure hanging ever so slightly out of the window.  
  
Oh, jeezus... How could I have forgotten? It was a blue moon.. dammit, Moony, how could we have—how could I—we distracted you, Remus.. James pounded the stone floor in anger.  
  
Oh, Gods, Moony.. How could we have done this to you? He suddenly saw Remus's chest slowly rise. James knelt next to him.  
  
  
.. Remus? C'mon, wake up, Lupin, it's just a scratch.. just a scratch.. Remus blinked slowly, narrowing his eyes on James.  
  
He gasped out, before going into a coughing fit. James shook his head violently.  
  
No, Remus, no! It wasn't me! But Remus, it seemed, didn't hear this, as his coughing—and his breathing—halted to a stop. James shook his head, tears flowing from his eyes. No, he couldn't have been killed—not murdered. And Remus had thought it was him.  
  
Suddenly, James gave a strangled gasp. A small knife with a skull and snake design was buried in Remus's left side. He touched the knife in horror, and recoiled as the handle burned his palm. James grimaced in pain, but turned back toward Remus. He couldn't just leave the knife in his friend, it was awful enough for him to look at as it was.   
  
So James bit down on his lip to keep from cringing in pain, and put both hands on the handle. Instantly, red hot flashes seared throughout his body, but James didn't let go, until finally, he was able to release the blade from Remus's side. However, he was interrupted by a gasp of horror. James flipped around, burning handle still in his hand, and came face to face with Peter.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Peter walked out of the bathroom and stopped short. James was in the dorm room, James had discovered Remus's body. Peter gasped, and James flew around, the handle still in his hand. Peter didn't know what to do. He had been caught red-handed. Suddenly, James spoke.  
  
Pete.. it's not how it looks, I swear.. Peter blinked, surprised. James thought that Peter had thought that HE had killed Remus? Wait, that could work to his advantage. So Pettigrew used it.  
  
What do you mean, it's not how it looks? What it looks like is that you killed Remus! James shook his head.  
  
Peter, no, it wasn't me, it's all a big misunderstanding.. But Peter grinned, realizing secretly that he was off the hook! His blunder hadn't cost him after all.  
  
I'd never thought you would be the one that would kill Remus, Potter. How could you? I thought you actually cared for him, James! James protested, loudly.  
  
B-b-but it wasn't me! Some— Peter narrowed his beady little eyes.   
  
James, that's an imprinting dagger. Anyone who uses it gets the mark burned into their flesh, and something very burnt looks like it was on your hand! James dropped the dagger in surprise, and, sure enough, the imprint of the skull and snake was there. Peter pretended to recoil in horror.  
  
How could you, James, I mean, it was Remus! James looked at his friend, a terribly innocent look.  
  
But I didn't DO anything! Peter hung his head.  
  
The Ministry'll think differently. James suddenly got a haunted look in his eyes.  
  
You don't believe me. Peter shook his head.  
  
Why should I, you murderer? Suddenly, James whipped out something strange that Peter couldn't see properly. He ducked, thinking his former friend was going to aim a curse at him, but James suddenly disappeared into thin air. Peter blinked in astonishment. Now what was he going to do? But, he noticed with glee, the Athame was still on the floor. If he didn't touch it, he could still convict James, and everything'd be right. Yes, everything'd be all right.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
James realized that he had no choice. The odds were against him. Peter thought he had murdered one of hi best friends. It was too much. So he quickly grabbed the Timekey from his robes and sprayed. Blackness shrouded his vision once more, sending him into darkness. Thankfully, this time, he didn't pass out. He blinked his blue eyes as Sirus and Lily came swimming into focus. They both looked horrified as he appeared. He looked up at them, his body still shaking from the shock.  
  
So... So I guess time didn't change, huh. He managed to say, between ragged breaths. Sirius didn't respond, just stared at his Hogwarts robes. James looked down and noticed they were covered in blood.  
  
Sirius.. someone.. they killed Remus... Out of defense, I don't know, but Sirius, it was a blue moon that night... it was a blue moon and we didn't know. Sirius's eyes widened.  
  
You're—you're joking! It couldn't have been.. James nodded, slowly, registering the looks of pain which appeared on both of his friends's faces.  
  
James.. James, you have to go back. Lily said, rather abruptly.  
  
He asked, a bit more under control.  
  
It's Severus—Snape, James, Snape. He ran off to tell the Ministry. They'll be here any mom— Her speech was interrupted by a pounding on the door downstairs.  
  
This is the Ministry of Magic. Open up or we will be forced to enter! A voice yelled. Lily, turned to James, panicked.  
  
James turned to Sirius, who was as white as Lily.  
  
She's right, get out! Now— Suddenly, a huge crash was heard downstairs. That all but made up James's mind. He walked over and looked Lily straight in the eyes.  
  
There's a chance that I'll be eliminated. Or splinched. Or even if I do make it back, I won't be the same person I am now. Lily stared back, a hopeful look on her face.  
  
James, you'll always be you. That's who I need. But you won't be alive if you don't go— James cut her off and enveloped her in a kiss.   
  
I love you, Lily. Remember me. He turned to Sirius, but his friend shook his shaggy black haired head.  
  
Get out of here, you pirate. James hugged him, and stepped back, starting to turn the Time Turner. As he did, everything in the room seemed to slow down, and as the group of Aurors burst through the door and aimed a curse at James, he blinked out.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A/N: I am terribly, TERRIBLY sorry for making you all wait so long. The good news is, the next chapter's already written and will indeed be released within a week.   
  
Taracollowen - Yeah, I know.. Snape's just a _sweetie_ inside, right..  
  
Bunni Girl - -_-; I know. I didn't want to make Lily abused, but unfortunately I can't think of anything else that makes Snape go from adoring fiancée to an evil person who reports them to the ministry..  
  
Aurora - You really think I'd stop it? Nah.. I don't stop stories when I have reviews.. :p  
  
mikala - Aye, I know I'm STILL waiting for a couple of authors to put up the next chapter of their fics. -_-;  
  
Tidmag - Awright, here's the deal. Snape, I don't think, was originally abusive, otherwise why would Lily want to marry him? I also think he was acting rather rashly, jumping to conclusions and when Lily didn't deny them, he just blew. Anyways, you'll see nicer Snape in the sequel, which is edging right up, since there is only one or two more chapters to go..  
  



	9. Chapter Nine - Split the Frame

Chapter Nine  
Split the Frame  
  
James fell to the floor with a thud. He pushed himself up, and looked around, realizing he was in the closet with the trunks. Eyes wide, he clutched the Time Turner in his hand and listened closely against the door. Suddenly, he heard a muffled voice.  
  
James, my friend, you're going about it the wrong way. _Silencio!_ James blinked, recognizing Remus's voice. He grinned. He'd come back far enough. He could get Remus to the Shrieking Shack if he hurried, and everything would be righted.   
  
He stopped contemplating and his eyes widened in surprise as he heard himself.  
  
How the... What the.. James touched his hair, dutifully straight, and grinned.  
  
You know, one of these might help.  
  
Broken three already. Might as well face it. My hair is hopeless. James smiled as he heard Sirius boldly question him about his looks, and who he was trying to impress. Suddenly, he heard Remus again.   
  
Oi, Sirius! Your dress robes are done. He heard Sirius' footsteps pass the closet, and stop near the beds, where he spoke a few words with Remus and exited. James heard his past self still muttering in the bathroom, and he smiled. Time for action.  
  
He bent down in the closet and opened Peter's trunk, taking the Timekey and slipping it into his trouser pocket beneath his robes. He bit his lip, worriedly. Now, what? He'd need to get his past self out of the room in order to get Remus to the Shack in time.. Suddenly, another can glinted from the bottom of Peter's trunk. James grinned as he recognized the label. Fellier's Quick-Dry No-Mess Apparating Spray. He picked it up, and whispered Hogwarts Graduation Dance, slipping it back into the trunk. James closed and locked the trunk, then crept over to his own, whispering the password to it.  
  
  
  
The trunk leapt open, just as he heard his own footsteps approaching the closet. He lunged his hands into the trunk, and found his Invisibility Cloak. He threw it on and slammed the trunk closed as his past self opened the closet door.  
  
Aha! There you are. His past self grabbed it and sprayed three squirts of silvery stuff into his hair, and to his great pleasure, it laid flat. Imagine his surprise when seconds later, everything went black.  
  
James grinned as his past self vanished, sailing down to the Great Hall. Now, time to act. He opened his trunk again and threw the Cloak inside, and ran out of the closet—stumbling into Peter.  
  
Owch! Hey—Uh.... Uhm... H-hi, James. Peter glanced up at his friend, nervously.  
  
Hey, Peter, why're you up here? I'dve thought you'd be down enjoying the dance like everyone else. Peter glanced at James's tattered robes, Spellotaped glasses, and the long cut that went down his cheek.  
  
Yeah, s-same to you, James. W-what happ-ppened? Peter pointed to the cut. James's right hand flew up to it, and he grinned sheepishly.  
  
I was trying to cut my hair.. I missed a bit, eh? Peter nodded, smiling slightly.   
  
Y-yeah. Uh, J-j-james, do you mind if I— But Peter was cut off as James swiped the small bottle from the boy's hand.  
  
What's this? He squinted at the label, and lit up.  
  
Great idea, Peter! I thought I was the only one who realized what tonight was. Peter squinted with his beady eyes.  
  
James nodded, rushing over to Remus's bed.  
  
It's a blue moon, Peter. I was trying to.. uhm.. tidy up my hair, James threw out, when I saw the moon. I came out here to try and get Remus down to the Shrieking Shack, but I doubted I'dve had enough time to. Thank Godric you brought a Wolvesbane potion! I thought that no one else was listening to Defense Against the Dark Arts when Professor Berryl was talking the ways to cure or stop a werewolf! James rambled on. Peter blinked, surprised. So, did Snape accidentally give him the wrong potion? Or did he also realize that it was a blue moon, and gave this to Peter to make sure he wasn't bitten? Peter suddenly realized he didn't know what the potion did.  
  
Uhm, James, how does Wolvesbane stop a werewolf again? James shook his head, and pulled open Remus's curtains, where he was collapsed over the bed.  
  
It makes the wolf harmless, and the human in control, James said, while shaking Remus.  
  
Remus! Oy, Remus, wake up! Remus stirred and opened his eyes wearily.  
  
James? What're—what happened to yo— James shook his head.  
  
Moony, it's a blue moon. Remus's eyes widened, and he tried to stand up, but started shaking.  
  
J-Jam-James... get ou-out of h-h-here.. James shook his head.  
  
Remus, drink this. Now! Remus nodded, and James, not trusting his friend's shaking hands, poured it down his friend's throat. Remus coughed and sputtered before swallowing, making a disgusted and horrified face. However, when his shudderings increased, he glanced at James with pure terror.  
  
James! Ge-Get-Get out! James shook his head again. Peter stood back a bed from Remus, and his left hand went to the dagger—just in case. He knew that his initiation was effectively ruined, so there was no point in trying to salvage it by trying to purposely kill Remus—not unless he wanted to deal with James, as well—so this was just for self defense.  
  
Remus started to change, and he tried to kick James away, but to no avail. His friend stayed there, watching. Remus closed his eyes, and tried to focus on anything, something, just not the wolf that he was becoming—and he found that he could. His body was almost completely wolf, and he could still think. Remus finished his transformation and looked at James, grinning as much as he could make the wolf do. James grinned back, and turned to Peter, whom Remus hadn't noticed.  
  
Ey, Peter. Get my cloak. My trunk's unlocked. The blond haired boy nodded, and ran to the closet, emerging seconds later with the cloak. James grabbed it, and nodded to Peter, who transformed. He then turned to Remus.   
  
Moony, buddy, you think you can make it to the Shack under the cloak? Last thing we need is for Snape to find you in the castle like this. Remus nodded. James flung the cloak over the wolf, rat, and himself, and they padded softly out of the Gryffindor Commons.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
James? James! He awoke, his head sore, to Lily's shouting. He blinked, staring into her eyes.  
  
No need to yell, Lily, I'm awake. She smiled, and enveloped him in a hug, to which James blushed furiously. He looked around him. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and several of the other teachers were huddled around him, with the students making the next ring. James smiled sheepishly.  
  
Uhm, hi? Lily raised her eyes, then started laughing. THe rest of the student body joined in, as did most of the teachers.  
  
Nice entrance, Potter. Lily whispered, helping James to his feet. He grinned back at her, realizing that the spray in Peter's trunk was probably some of that Apparating spray found in Zonko's.   
  
Did it just for you, Lily, He whispered back. Suddenly, James got a crazy idea. It didn't make much sense, but, hey, what could he lose? So James leaned in, and winked at her.   
  
Psst, Lily. Want to know something? She raised an eyebrow.  
  
What would that be? She whispered back, amused. James grinned, and kissed her. When he pulled away, Lily's jaw dropped, the redhead being speechless for once.  
  
Lils, I guess this'd be a good time to tell you I really like you. He said softly. She gaped at him.  
  
You.. you.. James, you.. I thought you.. She stuttered, highly aware that pretty much of the whole school was watching. James grinned.  
  
Always, Lily. Always. And he kissed her again, this time Lily returning the embrace. James looked over to Sirius, near the front of the crowd, and signaled to him. Sirius grinned and started to dance. Soon everyone joined in, and the Graduation Ball was started once more.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
James, Remus, and Peter made it safely to the Shrieking Shack, where the trio stopped to rest. James smiled softly, sighing.  
  
It's just like she said, I can't be in two places at once. One of us must go, two cannot be one. Peter, human once more, blinked.  
  
Remus's expression showed the same. James sighed.  
  
It seems I never will graduate Hogwarts, for technically, I never have gone. So I've got to leave Hogwarts, get enough money out of my vault to make a life in the muggle world, and leave James Potter the past to take over my timeline. Both of his friends looked confounded now. James sighed, and pulled his wand out, sighing.  
  
I really am sorry, guys. But you can't remember someone who never existed. And he performed memory charms on both of them, planting in the thought that it was Peter who brought Remus here, and in time.   
  
It was a real pity Remus wasn't to remember about the potion, though James knew he had to discover it sometime in the future. James sighed, and left both of his friends with the Invisibility Cloak, exiting the front door of the Shack.   
  
Tomorrow morning, James would leave the wizarding world to his other self. This prankster would settle for the muggle world.  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
A/N: Whooooooo! I am DONE with this fic, finally! I left the ending open purposefully for a sequel, which will be done in Harry's time. So, I want your opinions. Shall I do one? Should I just leave this as the end? Shoud I finish HP and the Mother's Curse and then do a sequel? You decide. :p It's been fun, guys.


End file.
